


Little Do You Know

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pure good fluff, and lance would totally love the romance in it, and wtf are tags, because who am I without a good sexual innuendo, but are any of us shocked by that, i dont think so, kate dear I hope you like this, keith makes a knife pun, nobody thats who, stay at home date, tags are not for me apparently, they eat pizza and watch a movie, they watch moulin rouge because its one of MY favourites, with a few sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: Keith forgets about a date they've been planning all week, but Lance isn't bothered by it. Instead, they can curl up on the couch together and watch a movie, but not without Lance sweeping Keith off of his feet.





	Little Do You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenCat42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/gifts).



> So, [Kate](http://writing-in-a-daydream.tumblr.com/) was once again kind enough to commission me, and goodness, she gives some of the cutest ideas!
> 
> Thanks so much again for commissioning me, hon! <3 And I hope you like seeing how I've brought your idea to life!
> 
> I also made a tiny spotify playlist for this fic <3 You can find it [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/226aje7jwm7d2ngt4byuzbzfq/playlist/1aMoFYzNCPEoqgeK3oP1sY?si=IZLxU9iSTYe3bebXkHm32Q)!

# Little Do You Know

 

“Keith, babe, have you seen my tie? You know, that nice blue one?” Lance called from their bedroom.

 

Keith rolled over and stuck his head out from under the blanket he’d curled up in on the couch. “What?”

 

Lance sighed loudly, but repeated himself. “The _tie_ , you know, my good one?”

 

“Why do you need your tie?”

 

“ _Because_ , we have that reservation, remember?”

 

Keith bolted upright on the couch, his eyes wide. That was _tonight?_

 

The silence between them seemed to stretch on forever, until Lance finally spoke up from the bedroom. “You… Forgot, didn’t you?”

 

Keith groaned, and let his head drop forwards. “Oh my god, I’m a terrible boyfriend.” he whined, and whipped the blanket off as he launched off of the couch. “How much time do we have?”

 

“Well…” Lance said thoughtfully as he emerged from the bedroom, with his white dress shirt still unbuttoned, showing off his lovely chest. “We don’t have to go out tonight, if you don’t want to.”

 

Keith perked up, but quickly hid his expression by ducking his head and peered up at his boyfriend through his bangs. “Are you sure? I know you’ve been looking forward to this dinner reservation all week. Going out, ordering wine, coming back here and pinning me dow--”

 

“Bip-bip-bip!” Lance exclaimed, his cheeks tinged in pink. It was funny how after a whole year, Keith could still make him blush. “Yes, I mean, we did have plans to do _all_ of that, but, if you’re not up to it, no big deal!” He stepped forwards, and cupped Keith’s cheeks between his palms. “I just want to spend the evening with you. No work, no school, no interruptions.”

 

“So… You’re not mad?”

 

Lance breathed out a soft chuckle, and dropped his head forwards to press his forehead to Keith’s lightly. “With you? Never, my love. Plus, I can cuddle your fine ass on the couch.” With a smirk that was dangerous to Keith’s heart, he pulled away and started stripping out of his dress shirt. “Who knows, we might even _make out_.”

 

“Lance, you know as well as I that our poor couch has seen much worse than us making out.”

 

Lance squawked, and turned around, a playfully offended look on his face. “ **Not** the point, babe! Now, go pick a movie, and then we’ll order pizza or somethin’.”

 

* * *

 

“So, why do you love this movie again?” Keith whispered as Christian, the leading man in _Moulin Rouge_ came on screen.

 

“Because,” Lance paused, and finished chewing his bite of pizza before continuing, “it’s a _romance_ , Keith, and some of us like movies that don’t just have stabbing in them.”

 

“Stabbing gets the point across,” he said with a smirk, “but still, she dies in the end. What’s romantic about that?”

 

Lance gasped, and flailed dramatically, nearly sending the pizza box sprawled between them flying off of the couch. Keith made a grab for it, almost losing the slice he had in his hand. “‘ _What’s romantic about that_ ’, he says.” Lance muttered, and shook his head. “When we’re old and grey, is it going to be like that for us?”

 

“No!” Keith exclaimed, and gripped onto Lance’s arm, pizza be damned. “That’s different. That’s… Us. And we’ll last much longer than, a few months, or however long Christian and Sabine were together.”

 

Lance looked surprised for a moment, before giving Keith a soft smile. “Well, of course we will. I love you more than Christian ever loved Sabine.”

 

Keith blushed, and chuckled fondly. “I dunno, he loved her a lot, by the looks of it.”

 

“That’s true. But, she still died in the end.” he said thoughtfully, before adding “You’re not secretly sick or anything, right?”

 

“No?” Keith let go of Lance’s arm, a pout tugging at his lips. “Why would I be?”

 

“Just making sure,” Lance said ominously, topped off with an eyebrow wiggle.

 

Keith bumped his shoulder against Lance’s, shaking his head. “Dork.”

 

The movie continued on, and the boys sat quietly, just enjoying the movie as they ate in each other’s company. It was something they did fairly often, at least a few times a week. Lance always liked to make sure they ate dinner together at least once a week, and fortunately this semester, their morning schedules matched up, so they usually ate breakfast together. But Keith still missed him terribly when he was gone from their small flat for longer than he’d planned, or when Keith worked double shifts on weekends. But, this was their life. _For now_.

 

When another one of the musical numbers came on, Lance flailed and jumped up from the couch, sending crumbs flying to the floor in his haste.

 

Keith squawked, and placed the empty pizza box on the couch beside him to glare up at his boyfriend, only to be met with one of the softest smiles he’d seen grace Lance’s lips.

 

“Dance with me?” Lance whispered, barely audible over the movie playing in the background. He offered a hand down to Keith as the Christian started singing the first few words of the song.

 

Keith glanced at the offered hand with a raised brow. Lance knew that Keith wasn’t a good dancer, after many failed attempts to teach him, so, why now?

 

“C’mon, please?” he begged, and bounced a bit on the balls of his feet, his hand still outstretched. “I’m trying to be romantic here, indulge me.”

 

With a roll of his eyes, Keith grabbed the offered hand and stood up. Lance instantly lifted Keith’s left hand to his shoulder, before winding his arm around Keith’s waist, and sweeping him up into a slow waltz. Lance was humming along the to the song as it played on in the background. If Keith recalled, “ _Come What May_ ” was Lance’s favourite song in the entire musical, for whatever reason.

 

“And _why_ are we dancing to this song?” Keith mumbled, and glanced down at his feet as they stepped around.

 

A hand appeared under his chin to pull his head up, before Lance’s hand returned to his shoulder. “ _Because_ , little do you know, I love you, and want to romance your socks off at every opportunity.”

 

Keith couldn’t contain his smile even if he tried. _God_ , he loved this boy. “Of course I know that you love me. I love you, too, y’know, even if I don’t say it as often as I should.”

 

“Well, explicitly saying it isn’t the only way to say ‘I love you’.” Lance said as he let Keith spin out, giggling softly when Keith stumbled over his own feet as he came back to his chest. “Like this, for example.”

 

Keith groaned, and pressed his face into Lance’s chest to hide his burning cheeks. “I’m not very good at _this_ sort of thing.” he mumbled into Lance’s shirt. “You know that.”

 

“I do. But,” Lance paused, and ran his hand soothingly up and down Keith’s back, “it doesn’t matter. I know you well enough to know what each little quirk from you means.”

 

“Quirks?” he questioned, and pulled his face out of Lance’s chest to look up at him.

 

Lance pressed a kiss to his forehead, but let his lips linger there as he started talking; “How your eyes light up when I walk into the room. Or how you always reach out for me when you’re asleep. But,” he pulled back slightly to he could look into Keith’s eyes, “I especially love how much emotion you show when you kiss me.”

 

Keith immediately surged up onto his toes to kiss his boyfriend, the movie still playing in the background be damned. He immediately felt how Lance’s hand that still held his own tightened in surprise, but he didn’t mind. It was nice to know he could still surprise him. He let his hand resting on Lance’s shoulder shift up into his hair, making its place in the shorter hair at the back of his head.

 

Lance’s arm wound more confidently around his waist, pulling his body flush against his own. His breath still tasted of the pizza they had, but neither of them really cared. When Lance’s tongue brushed against Keith’s lips, he pulled back slightly, feeling immensely satisfied when Lance followed him forwards.

 

“Heh, like that?” Keith whispered, and gently nipped at Lance’s bottom lip.

  
It took Lance a moment to open his eyes, but when he did, he looked properly stunned for Keith’s tastes. “ _Yes_.” he breathed out. “Exactly like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always get the sweetest ideas from you, hon, so really, thanks again for commissioning me and being so patient!
> 
> Consider subscribing to me to see more of my works as they come out! You can find me on [tumblr](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/winternbrunett5), come chat with me!


End file.
